The Invisible Elf
by Muddie21
Summary: Revised! A mortal girl has her heart stolen by the ElvishWay of life. She must now learn to deal with the reality of their departure from M.E. RR please!


_**REVISED**_

_Title: Invisible Elf_

_Summary: What happens when a mortal becomes entranced by the Elves and struggles to become accepted in Elven Society? But what if the Elves she is trying to get accepted by are no longer on Middle Earth?_

_Disclaimer: All aspects of Middle Earth are JRR Tolkien's. He's a mastermind. All praise him.

* * *

_

Imladris, great home of the Lord Elrond and his children Elladan, Elrohir and the Lady Arwen. Such beauty comes to mind as I sit here and think of such a place, where so much happened. I can still see the great Council gathered to talk of the One Ring. Still can I see the little hobbit lead the fellowship away, toward Mordor. Still my eyes tear at the very song of the rushing waters, all that is Imladris, and all which is beautiful.

My name is Aranel. No, I am no Elf, I am Mortal. I found this place whilst I was but a child but 20 years ago. Ever since that time I have been distraught with pain, so horrid that even my mother fears to look upon my face. It is the year 1564, and the elves have passed from Middle Earth but mere three and twenty years ago, and that would be mine age.

Young had I been when my father held me to his chest and carried me past the Ford of the Waters of Bruinen. He had set me down briefly to pick up a trinket he had dropped and when he turned around to fetch me once more he had found that I was no where in his premise. As fear and pain gripped at his heart, my own heart drew me closer and closer to the Last Homely House.

For hours had I continued deeper into the heart of the wood, I crawled and walked through, hours my Father's shouts could be heard in my sensitive, mortal ears. My father found me later that night, when the moon had fallen under shadow and the stars dimmed with passing clouds and with them my heart. He had found me sitting on a porch with a single leaf in my hand near a fair sized marble stand that had a cleave running along the top, as though it was stricken with a strong axe, so long ago. I sat, so young and innocent on the porch and let tears fall freely from my eyes, feeling such pain that never a child should feel, and it was then my soul died. My father picked me up and shushed me, unbeknownst to him that his precious babe would never be again that carefree giggling bundle he had held in his arms only hours ago.

Years passed, and I was saddened more and more everyday, and when my legs where stronger, and I was but 12 years old, I took up my brother's steed and rode him slowly to the Ford that long ago stole my innocence. I walked this time straight to the porch and now tall enough, ran my fingers along the gash in the astonishing marble stand. Pain seared through my body and I dropped to the floor gasping for air. Loud voices surrounded my young ears and in fear I looked around to see who could be here, at this deserted place.

To the astonishment of my eyes and ears I found myself in the midst of a group of men shouting at each other. It was like I was taken to a past event and there I sat and looked upon my first Elf, the Great Lord Elrond. He stood tall with a circlet on his brow and a regal air about him as he spoke to what I could see as a mortal compared to his grace. To my right he stood, his brow arched in anger, and to my left stood a very old man with a long grey beard and a wooden staff to support him. Close to him stood three angry elves, yelling loudly at two short men, with long beards, one clutching an axe in his hands as if ready to attack the elves. Then a smaller person walked through me, as if I was air and looked into the eyes of the Great Lord Elrond and said _"I will take the ring,"_ and after I observed self-doubt in the child's eyes he spoke, softer now,_ "though I do not know the way."_

The scene slowly faded, and the bright yellow light that had illuminated the porch now faded to a starry blue, and I was there again, in the present on my knees before the marble stand. So afraid and confused was I that I lay down and willed the scenes to return, only to understand what 'ring' all these… beings argued over. I fell asleep there on the cool marble floor, the same pain I had felt in my youth overtaking me again. I awoke when it was morning there, and realized that although the sun shined brilliantly through the trees, the porch, as well as the city remained a starry misty blue, and the sadness that emanated from the very core of the land was not uplifted.

Inside my soul I found strength to stand up and wander about the beautiful city and slowly did I forget about my home, my father, my brother, my mother. I was only driven to walk through the city aimless and lost, my breath stricken from my young body as I walked in awe of the beauty and delicacy of the land. Young that I was, and foolish for my young eyes believed that this beautiful city was created by mortals, but what had I known? A mere child, I had not known that this world was graced by other beings than men, for in my short 12 years all I had known was the race of man. I came to an oak door, magnificent and ancient. Placing both small hands on the door I pushed with all my efforts until the door swung open. I looked at it and gasped once more. It was a study room. Scrolls, books, pictures, maps, drawing quills, ink bottles, parchment littered the room, in its own organized fashion. I walked in and glanced over to my right at the opening of the balcony and the waterfall yet beyond it. Another flash of light as I dropped to my knees in pain and two figures stood before me.

"_Gandalf! The Ring cannot stay here." The Elf Lord heaved._ Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood facing each other as the scene faded. The pain left me again, and I was able to push myself up. I stood, there in the study, for a long time looking at the scrolls and the books. Then courage filled my heart and I strode over to the desk and sat upon the large leather seat and faced it to the desk and pulled a large parchment out from under a pile and place it on the desk. Again a blinding light as the room again brightened and in walked the most beautiful woman I had yet to lay eyes on. She walked in and smiled at me, as I eyed her in fear. Large, male hands rose up around me and words were spoken, I realized that I was sitting in Lord Elrond's seat, and quickly jumped out of the seat. He didn't seem bothered; he hadn't even noticed I was there. It was another scene. I listened to the exchange in a different tongue that I had been brought up on.

The Beautiful woman, the Elf, laughed brilliantly and Lord Elrond smiled back at her. "_Namaarie, ada_" she laughed again and glided out of the room. The scene faded. Now what language was that? I reseated myself in the Lord's chair, realizing for the first time how tall he was… and how short I was. But I was just a babe. I looked at the parchment and found many symbols, but nothing that I could read. Naught one parchment on the desk was in the language I spoke. I sighted bitterly, pangs of pain in my soul. Then in blind foolishness, I slammed into the first pile of books on the ground. The top book flew across the room and hit the wall opposite the balcony. It flew open to the middle. I ran to it, afraid that I had ruined the cover, afraid that the owner would return and beat me for my insolence in his land.

As I bent over the book I noticed that it was in my language, and that I could read the writing in this book. A smile crept into my face as I pulled it off the floor and ran to the balcony and sat on the ground with my back to the side wall. I opened the first page of the book and began to read the first few lines.

_Imladris High Elves: Elrond, Celebrian, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Glorfindel. _

Under the names of the different 'Elves' stood paragraphs that were brief and informative. Under those descriptions of each elf was a picture of them. From the first page I discerned the identity of the Lord Elrond, for at the time I did not know who he was, or what he was, as I do now. I noticed the beautiful woman also to be an elf, Arwen, the daughter of Elrond, and Celebrian, younger sister to twins Elladan and Elrohir. I turned the page, and there stood another set of elves.

_Lothlorien High Elves: Galadriel Lady of Light, Celeborn Lord of Lorien, Haldir March Warden of Lorien, Rumil Warden of Lorien, Orophin Warden of Lorien, Celebrian._

Again under the names where descriptions of each elf and their status in Elven society, and under that a picture of each. I continued to devour the book, getting to know the elves of Eryn Lasgalen, Lindor, Noldor, and several other elves. Then a chapter on Elves, their origins, a chapter on Eru and the origin of the Valar, a chapter on Valinor, a few chapters on Dwarves, a few chapters on Wizards, Hobbits, Orcs, Dark Lords, and the book drew on to explain all the races that graced middle earth. Middle Earth that is what this place was called. It had grown dark by the time I had reached the end of the book, surprised that I had read through it all, it was a very big book to read in one sitting. Only then did I remember my family, so down went the book, on its respective stack, and I raced to where I had left my brother's steed but a day ago.

--

I rode home and was greeted by anger and tears instead of joy that I had come home after been missing for a day. I stayed home then for a few days before I mustered the courage to confront my Father.

"Daddy..."

"What is it Aranel?"

"What are Elves? Do you know of them anything?"

My father had been sitting by the fire reading a book and startled by my question pulled the pipe he had in his mouth out, and set his book on the table beside him.

"Aranel, come here. Sit." I obeyed. "How do you know of Elves, daughter?"

"One of the children mentioned it today in the stable yard." I lied to him, after all I was young, and how could I tell him I had ran away to an Elven city for a day, let alone seen things that had happened there.

He sat back and sighed, "Elves, are a far superior race of… beings. They lived in this world for a time, and then when they tired of it, they left for there home across the sea."

"Across the Anduin, father?"

"Not quite, child, more like into another world."

"Will they ever come back?"

"I know naught the answer to that question. I do naught think so. They suffered here greatly in the evil times."

"Evil times?"

"Yes, the time of the Dark Lord Sauron. The time of the Ring." I had read about Sauron in the book Elrond has written, and the ring. The One Ring of Evil and malice and pain.

"Where you alive during his time father?"

My father had his eyes closed as if in remembrance, so I had to ask the question. When my mother heard it, even she came out of the kitchen and gave my father a critical look, in which he turned unto me. I couldn't take the pressure of his piercing eyes so I looked at mine own hands and fumbled with the fabric of my gown.

"Why do you ask these questions Aranel?"

"I was only curious father…"

"I did. I was but a child then. My Father fought in the Battle of Morannon. " My father placed questioning eyes on me, and my mother moved closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder and staring into the fire with tears in her eyes. A long silence filled the room until my father spoke again.

"King Elessar was raised by Lord Elrond in Imladris in his youth. My Father fought alongside the great King, and when he fell the King saved him. Gracious Man, Eru rest his soul." Silence again.

"The last of the Elves departed after his death. In 1541, also the year your mother gave birth to you, daughter." My eyes never left the fire.

"Father, what can you tell me about the Elves of Imladris?"

"Not too much, I know naught a thing about them other than King Elessar's wife was an Imladris Elf. Lady Arwen. She died shortly after his death in Lothlorien." We all sat in silence in that room, until I excused myself to bed.

I lay in my bed sleep eluding me, and pain wrenching through my young delusional heart, soul, being. Such sorrow! Such anguish! I knew I would find naught the soul to console me in my fathers walls, and so I waited until the house quieted and ran to the kitchen and packed food. To my room I packed clothes. To the stable to get a horse, and then I loaded my burdens upon the horse. I walked into my father's bedroom and stood next to his bed. He laid there asleep, my mother in his arms. I kissed his brow and then my mother's, then I left. I never knew that he had died shortly there after… I never knew the pain my family had felt, for I was dealing with my own pains.

I knew I would naught return for many moons, but never did I expect to happen what did. I returned to Imladris and relieved the horse of his burden and set him free. So determined was I to learn everything that Imladris had to offer in its books that I tore through the city until I found a room with a bed and threw down my stuff in a hurry, and memorizing the way from that room to the study, I immersed myself into more books, of my own language. It was only after weeks that I had finally found a book that illustrated Elven letters. Tears fell from my eyes as I happily laid the book on the ground and began to take up the Elven language, and learn what they, the beautiful elves knew.

Yes, my story is that of a foolish girl, to abandon my family, to abandon life amongst peoples that I knew to come to an abandoned city where I was alone. It was only here in Imladris that I learned to let go of the pain I had been feeling. The pain that such a beautiful race had left this world, and that without it we would crumble and die.

So many moons passed and I learned the Elven language. Even more moons passed as I became fluent enough in it to read the parchment on Lord Elrond's desk and understand them. And then I moved to Books, Maps, and Scrolls. I devoured Elrond's study. I learned everything on every piece of paper in that study. And after many years, yes, years, I was knowledgeable in all elvish history from the start to the finish. The Battles of the First Alliance, the Fall of Morgoth, his return, the Rise of Sauron, the rise of the Nazgul, the binding of Lord Elrond to Lady Galadriel's daughter, the fall of Glorfindel, countless stories, timelines, life lines, everything that I could ask for I had learned.

But even with all such knowledge I found myself, at the ripe age of 19, alone. So many years had passed since last I saw my Ada… my father. Many, many lonely years had I spend in Imladris until I could walk blindfolded throughout the city, read and understand the life and language of the elves.

I sat on the balcony in Elrond's study, a full grown woman by mortal standard, but a child, a babe to the Elves. I wore one of Arwen's gowns, since I had long outgrown the clothes I brought with me from home. And it was that day that I decided that Imladris had taught me everything I could learn from it. So I decided to venture to Lothlorien. I wanted to learn what Lothlorien could teach me, after all, I had spent all these years alone, I had simply forgotten how to speak westron, so immersed in elvish was I. So I would venture to Lothlorien and learn what I could from there, then return to Imladris and take a book from Elrond's study and relearn the westron I had banished from my mind.

I strode to Elladan's room, Dan, they had affectionately called him. Or was it Elrohir's? Ro is what they called him… I would never know, the twins where well… twins. Anyhow, I had pulled a tunic out from the draw and slid the dress away from my body and dressed in traditional elvish male garb and then taken myself to the borders of Imladris.

A wave of terror flooded me. I had naught a single reason why I should be afraid. I could naught will my feet to surpass the borders of the land I had resided in, as sole inhabitant. How would I react to meeting a person? I shook my head and smartly thought to myself, "Elves have no fear, on I go." But then sadness stayed my foot. "Elves have no fear? I am no Elf. I am mortal. Bound to one fate, had I really thought all these years that I had become an elf? I brushed aside the thought and ran across the border toward Lothlorien.

Several weeks later when I had arrived at the doors of Moria I sat down and thought of how foolish I was. I had fallen in love with Elves, and the more I dwelt on it, the more repulsive I became to myself. Mortal, bound to death, never achieving the fairness of the Elves, and yet here I was sitting at the gate of Moria, naught speaking but Elvish and Dwarvish, my own language erased from my memory. A mortal pretending to be an Elf! Oh how the elves of Arda would mock me. Oh how they would point and laugh, sneer and betray. I had pushed myself to become something I was naught! I was no elf, and now, with my own heritage washed away in but 7 years I was no longer a mortal. At least in my mind. In embodiment, I was mortal indeed.

It became harder and harder to elude such depressing thoughts, and so I passed into deep slumber against the cool stone of the gates of Moria. My sleep was torturous. Scenes of the quest riddled mine mind.

"_Annon Edhellon, edro hi amen! Fenna nogothrim, lasta beth lammen!" Gandalf sat down frustrated, his hands on his knees. _Slowly the scene changed, _"When in doubt, meriadoc, follow your nose!"_ Quickly the scene changed again, _"The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow, You cannot PASS!" Gandalf fell with the Balrog, he gave the Fellowship one last look, "Fly you Fools!"_ I was startled out of the dream when I suddenly realize how hard it was to watch Gandalf fall; even though I knew he would come back as Gandalf the White.

I walked through the Gate of Moria, my heart gladdened that Gimli brought back his people to Moria and repaired the damage that it had suffered during the War of the Ring. I moved quickly through the quiet of Moria, even in its beauty, my heart only wished to see the bridge, where Gandalf had fallen, and then to hurry to Lothlorien.

I came upon it after a few days. The Bridge of Khazad Dum, the most beautiful bridge ever, I walked slowly upon it, turning around several times trying to imagine the fight between Gandalf and the Balrog, I smiled as I spun around with my imaginary sword, and whirled it in the air, slashing the enemy, and then telling him that he could not pass. My heart was enlightened as I reached the other side and tried to imagine what it was like to stand tall like the Prince Legalos, and smite down Orcs with my deadly bow. I wondered what it would be like to have the strength and endurance of an elf.

I turned away and left. Such thoughts. I am no elf. Days afterwards I had entered the Golden Wood, and felt the same pain my heart felt long years back when I had entered Imladris. I smiled when I recalled the great March Warden Haldir. After walking for what seemed to me a very long time I turned around to face the outside of the forest, and put on a very diplomatic look.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you cannot go back." I smiled to myself. I said as if I were the March Warden and broke into a smile. He must have held great authority over these borders, the great March Warden. I sighed and continued my trek into the city.

When I reached the overpass I looked to my left and closed mine eyes. I imagined what it would be like to have the March Warden introduce his beloved land to me. Then a flash of light as I dropped to my knees in pain. When I looked up there was a boot on my hand, Legolas's boot. I smiled and stood up next to him pretending I was really there too. I looked to my right and saw Aragorn and Haldir and behind me the hobbits and the Boromir, Gimli stood looking frustrated.

"_Caras Galadhon! The heart of Elvendom on Earth! Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light!"_ just then a rope shot of from the other side of the overpass and Haldir caught hold of it. Just before the scene faded it seemed to me that he looked directly at me, and smiled. I know this cannot be so because it was merely the past, imprinted in the land. I looked around trying to figure how I would get my mortal self over to the other side. So then I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then, I stepped off the overpass. It seemed like seconds before I hit the water and the ice cold water stunned me. I lifted my head over the water and looked up at the overpass, it wasn't a long fall. Well, not by a lot, but that didn't stop the blood from pouring from the gash in my arm, apparently I hit something on the way down. I swam to the other side and began to climb the wall.

It seemed like days before I finally reached the heart of the city. And in respects I went straight to the flet described in Lord Elrond's books as the one where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn looked upon those who entered their land. After a long time, I reached the end of the stairs that lead up to said flet, and stood there.

In my soul, I wished that the Lady could really look upon me. I wished to kneel before the Lord and kiss his brow, and have long conversations on the siege of Lindor. How I longed to reach out and kiss the lady's hand and speak with her about her mirror! How I wished to talk battle tactics with the Lord Elrond himself! Lord Elrond, my teacher. I bowed anyway. And looked up into the void in which the lady and lord would have occupied.

"Im veren le govaded (a/n: roughly translated to hopefully mean: I am happy to meet you.) My chest swelled with pride when I realized that this was the first time I had spoken elvish, since mastering it, and meant to address one other than myself. And then I felt foolish, talking to the air like that. I shook my head and turned to find Lady Arwen's broken body, it would do me good to look upon an elf, even though she had forsaken the life of the Eldar for her love.

Then a flash of light, I turned around again quickly_. "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I very much wish to speak to him…." "He has fallen into shadow…" "…. He was taken by both shadow and flame… a Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." "Needless where none of the deeds of Gandalf…"_

The scene faded and I stood stock still, my heart stolen by the fairness and beauty emanated from the Great Lady, and the Wisdom of the great Lord. I turned again tears in my eyes, in search of Arwen.

Many days did I search Lothlorien for Arwen. Days turned into weeks, turned into months. I sat myself one day upon the bottom of the stair that led up to the flet that I had seen Galadriel upon. Then to my surprise there was a dull flash and I looked up upon a figure that moved slowly away from me.

I stood up and in my heart, in all my soul I pled with the Valar that this be Arwen. Alive, so that I make take her in my arms and speak to her of days of old. Of Elessar, of Elrond, of the days of the Elves. Oh! To see an Elf, to speak to one! To touch the point on their ear, and too look into the eyes of one of such a race, such an existence! My heart leaped for joy as I ran to Arwen's retreating figure.

As I ran to catch up to her, fear clutched me. What if she scorned me? A mortal, who pretends to be Elf-Kind! My Heart was stolen by Imladris! Tears washed over me, and I chased Arwen, only to see her lie on Cerin Amroth and pale. I dropped to my knees and shook the elf. I realized that it was another scene, and I was utterly ruined.

The scene had ended long ago as I sat, tears flowing, staring at the limp body of the Lady Arwen. She had indeed come to Lorien and died here, but how long ago I could not tell. I had to have been a while, years perhaps. I looked upon face so fair, and wept. Before me lay an Elf so fair, so beautiful, so… dead. I had wished to converse with her, and laugh, I wanted to know what an Elf was like. And so I lay my head upon Arwen's stomach and cried.

Long years of my life wasted, so alone was I, so lost, bound to the lands of the Elves because my heart was stolen from me in my innocent youth. I was lost. At one and twenty years of age I had never known anything but the books in Elrond's study. Wasted were my efforts to speak westron, to comprehend it once more. Wasted were my years into bitter loneliness. Lost was I to the world, not an Elf, what I really wanted to be, what my heart yearned to be, but embodied as a mortal, with the 'gift' of mortality. I sniggered.

I sat up and ran soft fingers through Arwen's hair, along the point on her ear, and my thoughts drifted to the Elven warriors. I wonder what Haldir would be like? I blushed and then turned my attention back to the Elf before me.

I stood up, wiped my nose on Dan… or was it Ro? Well someone's tunic, and looked down on Arwen.

"Raid lîn celin a melthin, Namaarie Arwenamin." (a/n: Roughly: May your path be green and Golden, Goodbye My Lady.) I had spoken Elvish to an Elf, it had always been something I wanted to do, so that I would see the surprise in their eyes when I spoke. I would laugh at the shock in their eyes and then tell them that Lord Elrond has taught me! As I carried the Lady back into the city, I thought to myself that I she deserved some proper burial.

I lay the Lady on the ground of the flet I had seen Galadriel upon and set to my work. I labored and toiled for a year and one half and then stood before my creation. A high marble coffin, smoothed out and intricately carved. I took such pride in my creation.

I stood before it agape, surprised that my own mortal hands could create such magnificence. And then it struck me. Mine birthday had passed. Three and twenty years was I. I had spent the better part of my life learning the Elvish way of life, why would I naught be as experienced in the elvish craft? Because I was mortal, came the immediate answer to my mind. I sighed and stepped away from the Coffin.

Geril hîdh nen gurth Arwen Undomiel (a/n: Roughly: May you have peace in death Arwen Evenstar)

I buried Lady Arwen there that night, in the Glade by Lady Galadriel's Mirror. Simply put, as I placed the lady in her coffin, I wondered if her soul had traveled to Mandos. I would never know.

I pulled from my pocket a small book that I had taken from Lord Elrond's study. There had to be something in the book to say to a dead Elf. Like a song. A lament for Arwen.

I found naught a lament for the Lady, but was drained in mind and soul. I left the glade, and slept in one of the higher of the flets. Sleep came quickly to my tormented mind. And slept I did. I know naught for how long, but when I did wake, Lorien's beauty had passed. I returned to the glade and placed a gentle hand on Lady Arwen's Coffin, now covered with elanor, and nodded a peaceful goodbye. I left Lothlorien, and returned to Imladris.

I sit here now. And as I write this story in one of Elrond's unfinished books I wonder, will someone else befall this fate? Will another Mortal befall what I have? My heart pains me, and when I looked in the mirror this morn I saw the reflection of hollow eyes, and red rimmed lids. Pale have I gotten of late, foolish have I been to think that if I knew enough about elves I could somehow win the favor of the Valar.

I refuse to accept this humility. So I will make a Grey Ship, and I will sail to Valinor myself. Though I know naught the way, and know naught the perils, I wish no longer to live here in this world, and no longer do I wish to be alone. My very essence is Elf, and I know it in my heart. And if the Valar care not for me, then smite me into the waters and kill me there, for naught for a second longer shall I sit here and die slowly. Lost am I to the world of Men and invisible am I to the Elvish Race. No more.

--

I am now in the Grey Havens. I am building a vessel to carry me away from this land, and long have I thought to take Arwen's body with me, but my strength fails me and I am fading. I know naught if it is from lack of nutrition or from my desire to fix my ailing heart. To be accepted into a race I which I never was meant to be part of. Three years have I been here in the Havens, working one a vessel to bore me away from this land. I am nearly finished. All I need now is to name the vessel. I know naught what to name it. I know naught what I want. I am going to council with some of Lord Elrond's books for one final time to find a name befitting my vessel.

--

I sit here before my ship, that is nameless, much like I am to this world, a passing shadow. Searched in vain have I for two days for a name for my vessel but yet a smart name eludes me. Then I will have to sail from this world alone, in a single vessel with no name. Fair well to ye who dwell in this land, I am certain to perish at sea. If this book is found remember that the time of the Elves has passed. But most of all remember my story. No, we cannot so immerse ourselves, mortal we are, into elvish life and expect it to come to end well. I am spent. My life lingers, teetering on the brink of the glass, waiting to take its final dive, and so to this world I say goodbye, and turn now to the sea. Ah, I have thought of a name for my Vessel.

**_Quella Elandili_** (a/n: Roughly meaning: Invisible Half- Elf)

* * *

(POV switches from 1st person)

The vessel sailed carrying a broken Aranel away from Middle Earth. She had tucked away a copy of her journal in Cirdan's, the shipwright of the Elves', desk. The other copy she took on board the ship with herself and clutched it to herself as she lay on the floor of the vessel as it sailed its course. Aranel's life did linger on a haze between life and death for the many weeks she was at Sea. But the Valar took pity on her and allowed her vessel to sail its course to Valinor and when it did dock she had been sleeping. Lord Cirdan stepped unto the vessel and glanced down at the mortal who lay on the brink of death. He was intrigued by the craftsmanship of the vessel, but did not know what he could do with the broken female. So he left the vessel in the dock and went to fetch Lord Celeborn, Elrond, Glorfindel, Gandalf, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.

They all stood upon the ship eyeing the broken female quietly. Her eyes fluttered open just as Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir entered the ship. Elladan was startled to see this woman in his tunic and leggings. She slowly became aware that she was surrounded. She rolled on her back and slowly opened her eyes to face a curious looking Elrond. He was holding her book open and seemingly reading the ending out loud to those around her. Her vision blurred and her life threatened to fall again.

"_I sit here now. And as I write this story in one of Elrond's unfinished books I wonder, will someone else befall this fate? Will another Mortal befall what I have? My heart pains me, and when I looked in the mirror this morn I saw the reflection of hollow eyes, and red rimmed lids. Pale have I gotten of late, foolish have I been to think that if I knew enough about elves I could somehow win the favor of the Valar."_ Elrond noticed her waking and bent down over her.

"Aranel? Vedui'…"(a/n: Welcome)

Her eyes snapped open as she jerked her head toward the voice. She smiled back tears as her eyes came into focus.

"Guren linna gen cened Heru en amin Elrond" (a/n: My heart sings to see thee my Lord Elrond)

He stepped back to offer her a hand, and she took it happily and shakily stood up. She looked around her and smiled.

"Heru en amin Celeborn, Thranduil, Legolas, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir… Heru en amin Olorin…." She bowed to each respective Elf, then the wizard and then stood looking down at her feet.

Elrond placed arm around her shoulder and guided her to the white shores.

"Vedui a Valinor…" he whispered into her ear. (a/n: Welcome to Valinor)

She nodded quietly and prayed thanks to the Valar. Most of the Elves wondered how the mortal had arrived to Valinor unscathed. She had just ended up on the shores of the Blessed Land and their shock soon wore off to welcome.

Aranel lived among the Elves in Valinor for another 10 years before she passed away. Elrond had taken her as his daughter, and Elladan an Elrohir opened up to her very quickly. Aranel had succeeded in charming the affections of the March Warden and they happily became partners.

When Aranel passed, the Elves sang a lament for her, and she was placed in a marble coffin that Haldir crafted for her. To this day the shores of Valinor speak of the simple mortal girl who was able to achieve feats that have not been repeated in any lands. Aranel, the mortal, the invisible half elf, as she called her vessel.

* * *

A/N: This was a short piece. I liked it. Revised 


End file.
